Fighting for our Love
by fierydemonempress17
Summary: 'I don't know if we can still keep this relationship strong ,I always knew it will end up like this' "Tsu I'm so sorry please forgive me" 'I don't know if I can still be able to forgive you,the pain you caused me is to much' "This is our dance our fight for our love" G27, with a little 1827, and R27
1. ABOUT THE ENGAGEMENT

Summary: Giotto was forced to be engaged to Kyoko but he has Tsuna as his lover. Kyoko always gets in the way of their relationship. Will their relationship crumble or remain strong? Read as these two lovers go through all these obstacles namely Sasagawa Kyoko.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or its characters,but I own this story and this story's plot. :)

"saying"

'_thought'_

_Buongiorno _ - good morning in Itallian.

_Il mio amore-_ my love in Itallian.

* * *

'KNOCK' 'KNOCK'

"Young master may I go in?" the maid said, when she heard groaning on the other side she sighed _'Seems like I'm gonna use method #2'_ she took one step backwards then

"YOUNG MASTER TSUNAYOSHI WAKE UP!" she shouted loudly.

"DAMN SHUT UP, CAN'T YOU SEE SOMEBODY IS TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Tsuna shouted at the other side of the door.

"Well sorry to disturb you young master but you have strictly instructed me to wake you up exactly 9:00 a.m because you have a date with young master Giotto" after the maid finished her statement she heard crashing at the other side and some curses being muttered.

The door opened to a fully dressed Tsuna.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?" Tsuna frantically shouted, the maid snickered.

"Well young master I told you to wake up but you were complaining, but young master I must recommend to you that we must cut this conversation and you head downstairs to eat breakfast" Tsuna shook his head.

"No, I will just eat at the café and please prepare the car" the maid nodded and got her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hello Watari-san, the young master would like you to prepare his car and drive it to the mansion's entrance….mhm, yes, thank you" she ended the call then she faced Tsuna.

"Young master your car is ready you may proceed to the entrance already" Tsuna nodded and motioned the maid to follow him.

They walked silently Tsuna at the lead and the maid silently following him.

"You know I hate you"

"Well young master I know that, you keep telling me that everytime I wake you up early" the maid scoffed.

"Do you really need to be that sarcastic?" Tsuna raised one elegant brow.

"I'm not being sarcastic young master, I'm just telling you the truth" the maid answered truthfully, Tsuna sweatdropped.

"I see…."

And they continued bickering until they finally reached the entrance of the mansion. A man in a black suit was standing proud and tall in front of Tsuna's red Ferrari 458 Italia. when he noticed Tsuna he quickly bowed.

"Young master, Good Morning!" he smiled at Tsuna, Tsuna nodded and returned the smile and quickly got in the car he stepped on the gas and quickly drove away the maid and the man in a black suit waved good bye.

A minute later Tsuna arrived at the café, he parked his car and immediately got out.

When he entered the café he looked around, he spotted a familiar gravity defying blond haired man sitting at the back right corner of the café drinking coffee with a serious yet nervous look on his face, Tsuna's face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. he approached the blond haired man and took the seat next to the man without even asking permission. The man suddenly realized Tsuna was there, he smiled.

"Ah! _Buongiorno _ Tsu" he greeted the younger man.

"_Buongiorno _Giotto!" Tsuna smiled, the older man chuckled.

"Ah! Giotto,why are you laughing, what's so funny?" the older man cupped Tsuna's cheek.

"It's because you're so cute _Il mio amore_" Tsuna pouted.

"Mou! Giotto don't say such embarrassing things" Tsuna blushed.

"It's true that you are cute, but you are mine" his tone was possessive.

"Yeah, I know, so what is this date all about?"

"Well it's not really a date but I have something very important to tell you" Giotto stated seriously.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked curios about what was the very important thing Giotto would like tell him.

"I don't know where to start but here it goes" Giotto sighed.

"Tsu, my parents got me engaged to another girl" now Tsuna froze. His bangs covering his eyes.

"And you just agreed" it wasn't a question but a statement.

"Tsu, I'm sorry my parents forced me…." Giotto said nervously.

"I'm so sorry…."

"I thought you said you will fight for our love" Tsuna said silently.

"I did Tsu but I can't disobey my parents" Tsuna remained silent.

"But you know Tsu we can still have a relationship" Giotto said, hoping Tsuna will be happy.

"But….we will need to remain discreet only in front of the girl, right?" Giotto smiled.

"Right! It will be fine Tsu don't worry" Giotto held Tsuna's hands, this seemed to brighten the mood of the younger teen.

"Yeah!" Tsuna smiled.

After their little argument the two lovers spent their time together in the beach, the park and the mall. But they need to go home early as it is school tomorrow, they bid farewell to each other and went back home.

But will it really go fine as Giotto said? Read to find out.

* * *

Giotto: Tsu-chan~ I'm really sorry XD

*hugs Tsuna*

Tsuna: Ah! Okay fine.

*stops hugging Tsuna*

Giotto: Really?

Tsuna: Really

Giotto: Guys please read and review :)

Tsuna: Yeah, Thank you for reading the story! :)

Giotto: Wait! Author-san also said Thank you for reading :)


	2. SHE TRANFERRED TO OUR SCHOOL!

Summary: Giotto was forced to be engaged to Kyoko but he has Tsuna as his lover. Kyoko always gets in the way of their relationship. Will their relationship crumble or remain strong? Read as these two lovers go through all these obstacles namely Sasagawa Kyoko.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or any of its characters I only own this story and this story's plot. :)

* * *

Tsuna woke up, he scanned the room.

'_I'm not in my room, I'm in the…. Dining hall!'_ he looked at himself.

He was already dressed in his school uniform.

'_I know who did this….' _

"HEAD MAID!" he shouted loudly

" Yes, young master?" a voice responded on his right.

Tsuna fell off his chair.

"Damn! You scared me, you could have said that you were beside me" Tsuna rubbed his head.

"Well I'm sorry young master, but I think you should eat your breakfast already you might be late for school" Tsuna's eyes widen, one word passed his mind _'Hibari'_. He then hurriedly ate his food.

After he was finished eating his food, he ran to the main entrance.

When he arrived at the main entrance he suddenly realized he left his bag.

'_Shit!, I left my bag'_

But then the maid appeared beside him.

"Young master it seems like you forgot your bag" she lifted Tsuna's bag.

"Thank you head maid!" he then entered the limo and shouted a loud 'Good bye' to the head maid.

The limo drove away.

The maid waved 'Good bye' at Tsuna.

After 5 minutes Tsuna arrived at his school.

He immediately got out of the car and entered the campus.

Good thing he wasn't late though, if he was he would have been bitten to death.

When he entered the classroom Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Hana greeted him. He smiled at them and immediately went to his seat. as he was about to sit down their teacher came in with a ginger color haired girl.

"Good Morning Sensei!" all of the students greeted their teacher.

The teacher told them to sit down. And the students sat down.

"Class we have a new student" the teacher looked at the ginger color haired girl.

"Please introduce yourself Ms."

"My name is Sasagawa Kyoko and I am a transferee from Namimori High school. Please take care of me." She bowed

And as she finished her statement Tsuna's Hyper Intuition immediately reacted.

'_I have a bad feeling about this girl' _

"Sasagawa-san we welcome you to Vongola Academy, you may sit beside Sawada-san" The teacher pointed at the seat beside Tsuna.

Kyoko went to her seat and sat down.

She faced Tsuna and smiled.

"Hello I am Sasagawa Kyoko" Tsuna looked at her silently.

"Hello I am Sawada Tsunayoshi" Kyoko smiled.

"Nice to meet you Tsuna-kun, I hope we will be good friends" Tsuna smiled.

"Of course"

Classes were fine for both Tsuna and Kyoko, then lunch time came.

Tsuna saw Giotto at the classroom's door his face lit up like a Christmas tree, he thought Giotto came to see him.

He slowly approached Giotto but he was surprised when Kyoko quickly ran to Giotto and hugged him.

"Gio-kun I missed you, I was sad without my handsome fiancee" Kyoko pouted.

Giotto chuckled.

"Was classes fine?"

"Mmmm, the teachers were all very kind and also my classmates" as Kyoko kept on rambling on and on about classes they didn't notice Tsuna froze, and a dark aura surrounding him that made Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Hana back away from Tsuna.

' _Friends huh, forget it Sasagawa-san I will always look at you as my enemy as you are my lover's fiancee'_ Tsuna thought darkly.

Tsuna quickly regained his composure the dark aura surrounding him was replaced with a cheery aura that made you think if you're really seeing flowers coming out from him. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hana sweatdropped. Wow! Talk about mood swings.

He approached the pair with a big smile on his face.

"Vongola-san may I talk to you for awhile?" The pair looked at Tsuna.

"I'm sorry Tsu I can't Kyoko already wants to take her lunch" Kyoko nodded.

"Maybe next time" Giotto and Kyoko left.

'_Shit! that girl really knows how to get me mad'_ Tsuna hurriedly went to the Disciplinary office.

He went inside without knocking. There Hibari was seated behind his table doing some paperwork that the damn student council president bombed into his table this morning.

"Hibari-kun~" Hibari's eyes twitched.

"Herbivore what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be eating your lunch with the other Herbivore?" Tsuna approached him and sat on Hibari's lap and wrapped his arms behind the skylark's neck.

"Hibari-kun~ I don't like eating lunch with that meanie, besides he is eating with that girl Kyoko" he spat her name like it was poison.

"Kyoko? Ah, the herbivore's fi-" Hibari didn't finish what he was about to say.

"I already know he has a fiancée Hibari no need to hide it from me" Hibari just groaned.

"Hn, little Herbivore let me guess, you're mad right?"

"No, no I'm not. SHIT! YES I'M MAD!" Tsuna shouted.

"Herbivore, why the hell do you need to shout at me?" Hibari scoffed.

"Well I need somebody to take out my anger on" Tsuna said it as if it was very obvious.

"Why should you take out your anger on me?, it should've been the opposite I should be the one biting you to death not you biting me to death" Hibari snickered.

"Well I can't take out my anger on my guardians because they are my family" Tsuna said obviously.

"Herbivore, aren't I one of your guardians, your cloud guardian to be precise"

"Ah! Yes you are but you always go somewhere saying 'I don't like crowding or something'" Tsuna remembered.

"Don't worry Hibari since you're one of my guardians I will not fight you, unless of course you misbehave" Hibari looked disappointed.

Then suddenly Tsuna captured Hibari's lips into a deep kiss, Hibari obliged and kissed back.

"mmmm~" then suddenly Tsuna started kissing Hibari's cheeks then his jaw and his neck.

"Ahhhh~ Herbivore" Hibari moaned.

Then Hibari hurriedly turned on the microphone in his desk.

"Calling Vongola Giotto, proceed to the Disciplinary office NOW!" he paged.

And as he turned off the microphone somebody suddenly burst in the Disciplinary office, making Tsuna stop his ministrations.

"Hibari ,what do you want?" there in front of them is a panting Giotto obviously running to the Disciplinary office.

Then he immediately spotted Tsuna in Hibari's lap.

"Tsu- what" Tsuna immediately cut him off before he finished his sentence.

"Outside we need to talk, NOW!" Tsuna commanded. Giotto who knew what Tsuna is like when he is mad immediately went outside.

Tsuna got off Hibari's lap.

He went outside, he looked at Giotto.

"You don't need to get mad, Hibari didn't do something wrong ,he just followed my orders"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T NEED TO GET MAD, OF COURSE I'LL GET MAD, WHO WOULDN'T GET MAD WHEN THEY FIND THEIR LOVER SITTING ON ANOTHER MAN'S LAP!" Giotto shouted angrily.

"I DIDN'T GET MAD AT YOU WHEN YOU JUST IGNORED ME WHEN KYOKO WANTS TO ALREADY TAKE HER LUNCH!" Giotto looked shocked.

"I DIDN'T IGNORE YOU,I TOLD YOU THAT WE CAN TALK ANOTHER TIME!"

"THAT IS STILL IGNORING!"

"Tsu I'm sorry I shouted at you" Giotto said apologetically.

"You should be!" Tsuna 'hmphed'.

"The girl isn't part of the mafia, am I right?" Giotto looked shocked at first but smiled.

"Yes, she isn't" he admitted.

"You got her in the school, and she doesn't even know this is a school meant for the mafia"

"Yes"

"I See"

"Aha! Tsu I know how to make it up to you"

"What is it?" Tsuna asked curiosly.

"How about lets go to my family's beach resort in Hokkaido?" Tsuna smiled.

"Mmm, that would be fun" Tsuna nodded.

"Then it's settled! Friday then" Tsuna nodded eagerly.

Giotto extended his hand to Tsuna like a prince would do to a princess.

Tsuna took Giotto's hand and they walked back to the classroom together not noticing a very angry looking Kyoko.

"Friday in Hokkaido it is then" she went back to the classroom.

Is it really gonna be a fun day together in Hokkaido for the two lovers, with an angry Kyoko on their tail?

* * *

Author's Note:

Guys Thank you so much for marking my story as your favorite, and thank you feressaloveyaoi and Vongola-Hime for reviewing it really helped a lot.

Please read and review it will really make me happy and it will really help a lot, I am open for opinions on what other pairings they want in the story/what kind of theme that certain chapter would be and I am also open for suggestions, and don't be shy to review. :)


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note: IMPORTANT

Guys I'm looking for a Beta Reader who can proof read my story and correct the errors. If you want to be the Beta Reader of my story just tell me through review and give me the link of one of the stories you proof read if you don't have one it's fine with me. Guys Thank you so much!

Sincerely yours,

Fierydemonempress17


End file.
